loves little treat
by gleek987
Summary: after oz leaves willow in buffy the vampire slayer she discovers he has left her in a little bit of a pickle and her friends are the only ones there to help her. currently being betaed!
1. Chapter 1

Loves little treat

Chapter 1

This is a story about oz and willow out of Buff the vampire slayer. It's a twist if instead of willow being a lesbian when oz came back to her having another big surprise for him.

Disclaimer: I don't own the series or any of the characters if I did it would still be running.

"Don't you love me anymore, oz" willow whimpered as she stared into the eyes of the man who had broken her heart so many ways, her eyes pleading for him to fix it, tears streaming down her face.

He struggled with the words as he saw the pain on the face of the girl he had loved all these years. "I've never loved anything more in my life" he whispered to her with a pinch of guilt in his voice. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and reluctantly walked past her out of the room he had came to love so fondly over the short time he had been there. He walked to his old bust up van and never looked back at willow, the girl, correction, his girl, who he had just left, in his room, were they had spent ooh so many nights.

Willow just stood there, it could have been only a few minuets or hours. Either way she didn't know, she stood in shock as she whitened the man she love with all of her heart walk out without a second thought about her and there future. She felt a twinge in her stomach. She felt physically sick! She had never felt such pain. But eventually she gathered her emotions and walked across the campus to tell her best friend about the devastation she had just endured.

She opened her dorm door and saw her peppy best friend grabbing her stakes ant crosses out of the ragged trunk. Her blond hair was in a tight ponytail and she was wearing plain jeans, black and white trainers and a black top that was covered by her knock-off brown leather jacket.

"Hey will" Buffy, willows bony friend, said with a chipper voice.

At the sound of her happiness willow dropped to the floor with the tears in her eyes spilling over the edge.

"Will….?" Was the only thing buffy could think of to say to her friend in a rare state that she had only seen once or twice over the past four years.

As she looked for something to do she ran to her friend and put a comforting arm around her best friend. She was about to ask what was wrong when willow started to speck in a quiet and uneven voice that broke every once and awhile " buffy…he…he…..oz…" was all she could get out and immediately new what subject was wrong. A million things rang through her head seen as willow and oz had been through a rough patch since the whole thing with the she-wolf had happened. Buffy desperately wanted to now what was happening but could see her friend dint want or need to talk about it right now s she could wait. Instead she just rubbed her hand up and down her arm in a soothing rhythm.

Once again willow felt a twinge in her stomach and knew how upset she was. She decided to get some sleep after they had been in a quiet, comfortable silence for hours.

As willow slept buffy watched over her and called Giles, xander and tried oz (unfortunately no luck on the last one). Buffy didn't go out slaying that night or the next or the next. She just needed her friend back. The bright willow she had once been. She missed her.

I hope you liked my first post I'm sorry if it wasn't long enough or too long or if I babbled but it's my first one ever so shot me. Anyway ill update as soon as I can. Please comment and all improvements will be accepted and considered.

Next chapter spoiler- well you're just going to have to see

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Loves little treat

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show if I did this would have happened and it would still be on

Willow was getting worse and worse. And the feeling in her belly was getting worse and worse. She started to throw up and then eventually the Scooby gang tried to figure out what was wrong with her.

"It could have been a evil fairy, yeah it could have flown through your window and bitten you on the noise so that one day you'll become one like them and…" xander trailed off as he saw the looks all his friends were giving him.

"Xander that's stupid!" aynya said and turned to willow with an evil smile on her face. "It was bunnies. Defiantly bunnies. I'm sure of it"

Everyone started to ignore them from that point on and throughout there convocation there was a light hum of the two of them quietly arguing in the corner while buffy Giles and willow actually acted like adults and took the problem seriously.

"So will is there anything it could actually be?" buffy asked with all concern hitting in her voice, even thought she tried so hard to hide it from her unwell bff.

"well… I don't know. I mean it could be a cold or a flew. Maybe I caught a bug." Willow said slowly rising as she talked, this reminded buffy of all the times she got excited when she figured out a puzzle or found out how to kill a new demon in there lives, she hadn't seen that look in a long time.

"Possibly. Ill get my temomiter and see if you have a temperature." Giles said as he walked out of the room.

Xander and aynia were still arguing in the corner and quietly buffy and willow started to talk about what it could be.

"have you been like, around ill people" buffy asked to see if shes been out of sight and slipped of her raidar. Mabey when she talked to riley the other week.

"no buff ive been in your sight all this time and I havent been in any chance of being ill. Its summer and like 50 degrees outside and even warmer inside… what could it possibly be" will looked confused as she said this and turned her voice into a more hushed tone as she ended the sentence.

Buffy suddenly turned to willow and asked a question she thought would never escape her lips with willow in the same room never mind to willow.

"will when was the last time you had your period?" buffy asked in a hushed tone so no one else would hear, the embarrassment of the convocation caused willow and buffy to both turn a cherry red and look in any other direction then into each others eyes.

"well buffy…. I don't think we should talk about this….. but im due on Monday."

Buffy sighed out a sigh of relief and thought to herself she was just being stupid. It was now Friday and they had the rest of the weekend to kick demon ass and forget all about the trouble thieve been having this past month.

Just then they saw Giles come into the room with so many bottles and about 7 different types of thermometers. As always over prepared.

After all his tests came back negative they biased it all on her depression over oz and the pain he had caused her.

The rest of the night was even worse.

They got home at 3am tired and ready for a long sleep but first they needed to shower they got thrown into a mud pit and there was no part of them that wasn't cover in mud or demon guts.

The rest of the night they spent eating candy, popcorn and watching horror films, seen as willow wouldn't let them watch romances.

With the snide remarks of simple "been there bought the T-shirt" or "that would have been over quicker if…."

It was the first time in a long time they had hung out and had a good time.

They weren't fretting over willow

They weren't worried

Just the old friends they used to be.

I'm sorry I'm not making them really long but there a good size. I hope you like this one because I did. Ill update as soon as possible as always comment nicely please

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Loves little treat

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or the show I wish I did! So not fair

Hope you guys enjoy this one the last one wasn't as good as I thought it would be especially the ending sorry. I hope this makes up for it

It was now Tuesday and willow looked a little scared and confused, she kept telling all her friends that she just was getting over the horrible bug she had but In truth she was fretting. when buffy finally pulled her up about it she said it was the test that was set in English.

After another week went by willow dragged buffy into the woman's toilet and started to cry and freak out.

Xander and Giles were on the other side of the door and just saw willow sceaming in tears and flinging her arms left right and center.

Buffy and Anya tried to calm her down and then after she said something that must have horrified their ears they started freaking too.

To the men it felt like they were waiting for years for the crazy acting women to emerge from the crystal clean bathrooms.

Buffy looked at Giles and xander while Anya turned to walk willow to her dorm.

" Well tell you later, but right now it needs to be just us girls." Buffy said and then turned and ran up to help anya with willow who seemed to be in deeper treble than ever.

After they and had there talks and found what they were going to say to the guys the next day they went to sleep.

When all three woke up after the slumber party, they took turns going into the shower and put on clean clothes after willow ironed them.

Buffy wore tight skinny jeans, a white ruffle top with a pare of light white sandals and matching over the shoulder bag. Her hair was up in a nice bun with a few strands framing her face. This had become buffys signature hairstyle.

Anya had on a brown knee length skirt that had a matching brown top and a pare of brown slip on shoes. She didn't have a bag because she had given it to xander before entering the bathroom the other day. She put two curvy grips in her hair to keep it out of her face.

Willow put on a pair of blue short-shorts, a white plain tee with a light blue cardigan and a pair of sneakers. She left her hair done, as it was too short to do anything drastic with it.

Though all of them were doing different things they couldn't help but think the same. I cannot believe whats happened.

As they dragged themselves to Giles home to tell them the speck that they have been practicing for the past 24 hours. When they reached the front door willow tried to run but her ex-demon and slayer friends kept her in place with a comfortable ease.

When they walked into Giles home they saw the concern and confusion on their faces from the uncomfortable movements and atmosphere surrounding the girls as they walked into their eyesight. Buffy tried to start to talk a few times but the words got stuck in her throughout like someone had shoved a pipe down her throughout. Willow decided it was her problem people who thought she was the most responsible and smart and likely to have a very bright future. Including being an exceptionally good witch even thought she wasn't born to be one like her old friend Amy.

She took a step forward and all the people in the room who were looking at buffy were now all looking at her. She started to feel uncomfortable and was about to back out of it and look to anya when she thought that the out come from that wouldn't be good, as she would probably say it in the unkindest way that she could properly think of or even worse.

She gulped down the lump in her thought and got a nudge from anya telling her if she didn't hurry up she would blurt it out any second. Once angain she took a step closer twined her hands together and started to look down at the floor uncomfortably. She looked into the eyes of her favorite teacher she ever had and her oldest friend, someone who's known her since she was 3 years old.

Once again she gulped back the lump in her trough hard enough that it hurt

And found her voice in the little bit of courage she had left.

"well… you see…. Im … im….. im p-pregnant" she started to cry as she said the alst few words and the next thing she heard was comforting help tell her "thhere proud of her for telling them and they'll get through this" "were all one big happy family" she heared xander say and they all went in for a group hug.

Even though willow was in one of the worst positions of her life she has never felt more safer and loved and with an incredibly bright and exciting future than she did at that right moment.

Comment please and tell me what you think im sorry if it wasn't long enoug but its my longest one, im not sure what im going to do next but I have a few free hours in a while after ive done my homework so ill see what I ccok up enjoy.

bye


	4. Chapter 4

Loves little treat

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or the original story line

This is just a quick on that is going to be a a little while through her pregnancy. Tell me what you think please

Willow had been pregnant for 3 weeks when she started to freak out because it was about to be a full moon and they had no information of what was going to happen to poor willow with a half weerewolf baby in her belly.

Buffy had her on every vitimin avalibel and made sure she was always energized, all her friends had become a great help and they all consitintly tried to figure out if on the full moon she would need to be lock up or if she would lose the dear soul that was living through her of it nothing at all would happen.

She was freaking when giles put that thought into her head after he asked who the father was and she answered apaulled by him thinking she would have sexual intercorse when she is still in love with the wereeboy who left her after he impreginated her of corese he didn't know he had but still.

After giless had asked her all toese questions he had told them his theory causing them all to freak out especially willow. She swore buffy thought about staking him when he said it and she saw the look on her friends, especially willow. But she held it back because althought the thought made her feel sick he did have a point.

After a week of reasurching they foungd out that she will not change but the baby will feel it running through its veins and she will have to eat a lot of raw meat to keep from killing something or someone. They also found out that she was going to give birth to a half werewolf half witch creature, it will be an uncommon race but not rare. She will have to teach it to be good during a fll moon because it wont change but like she will while shes pregnant it will crave raw meat and do just about anything to get it which will cause a lot of fiasco within her world especially around buffy.

They tried to call oz a few times but he never puck up so they decided to leave it. if he wasn't here then he obviously dint care. Surely he should at least write a letter to imforme them that he is alive and not starving in the middle of a street begging for chanc=ge under the street light.

But as time went on they forgot and befor they new it was the full moon and willow was scoffing down raw beef patties like they were pieces of candy, she unwrapped the pieces of paper from the meat oat first but then she got too hungry and started eating the paper aaswell. By the time it was midnight she had already scoffed down all the patties and giles got the back up and set some down to defrost on the kitchen counter. He didn't thnk that it mattered to her but he thought it would make it a more sivelized scene in his living room.

As the sun rose that day she ws finishing up a raw turkey leg and suddenly spat it out feeling like her normal self again just incredibly full and sweating meat beads. The others shot up with the sound and saw she had finnished eating more meat then whats sold at christmas.

"how much did I eat?" willow asked with an innocent look on her face. A chuckel ran throught the house from the look on her face and they all started to tell her about there adventurouse night with the crazed willow and the mountain of meat.

The house was filled with laughter and smiles and a strong wiff on meat. The smell was so band xander and anya held there noises for another hour after they had cleaned up the mess that had been created.

The rest of the day was made up with normal things and finished with a few good slayings. They loved that day better that anyother because for the first time it wasn't xander eating anything bad or in a monsters grasp it was the perfect willow.

But she still ate raw meat perfect.

I hope you liked this chapter. The only thing I could imagine while writing this was willow scoffing down meat. Comment please.

bye


	5. Chapter 5

Loves little treat Chapter 5

declaimer- I don't own any of the characters or the main series

willow was now 4 months pregnant and starting to show a baby bump. She was still doing her daily routine but had her friends filling her mind with a lot more information.

She was a lot better and starting to enjoy her life but everyone knew what she was thinking about when she wasn't busy or doing something important for the baby or herself. She new it was wrong to always think of the same thing but it was screaming in the back of her head all day until she finally let it sit front and center. Oz!

His hair that he would change depending on his mood, his e7yes when he looked at her, all the smiles he gave her but never let anyone else see. His emotionless face when he concentrated and the shape his face made when the word work or school came up in any convocation.

She missed it all and there was nothing she could do about it. she new it. her friends new it. even her mom new it (who hadn't spoken to her ever since she told her about oz leaving and her pregnancy).

She tore herself away from all the thoughts and started talking to her friends who looked freaked at her blanking out.

Buffy continued what she was saying in an unsure voice " anyway I heard that when you give birth you can like go to the bathroom, if you know what I mean" buffy finished with a little disgust.

"ewwww!" said all the others except Giles who gave an uncomfortable look.

" I don't wanna do THAT!" willow shouted nearly.

"You gotta admit it would be a little funny" xander earned 3 slaps in the head that stopped his uneven chuckles.

"so immature xander" anya said with venom in her voice, "I love it" and with that she grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. Buffy, willow and Giles shuck of the crapiness of the situation and carried into deep convocation about babies and trued on music in an attempt to drowned out the loud noises anya and xander were making upstairs.

"Oh dear god I'm going to have to burn my sheets" Giles said in his uncofutorble English accent.

Giggles came from buffy and willow as the statement came from his lips. Giles himself with shock of the girls made a little half sigh half laugh.

" so lets stop talking about me and the baby and about kicking demon but instead" willow said to break off all the attention and put some of it on buffy and evil.

"right, right. Your apsolutely right willow. So we should see about what has been troubling the woods."

He walked off and grabed every book he thought could help the matter. When he returned buffy and willow had started talking about schoolwork and how much they miss summer.

Ten minuets later anya and xander came down the stairs with there hair tosseled and all there clothes creased and not properly connected to there body. nEither of then looked embaresed just happy with the plesure that they had just enjoyed.

"ow I need to go to the bathroom" willow said as buffy helped her up. Buffy still felt guilty because she had been spending more and more time with her new found love riley, but willlow kept insisting it was okay. Everyone needs there privacey and dosent like being watched 24/7.

While willow waddled to the bathroom everyone went back into convosation about the demons. Just then the door bell rang.

Buffy got up to answer it and just stared at the person who stood beonde the threshold, as did all the otheres in the room.

Just at the rong time willow came into the room screaming in a happy voice full of joy. "you guys the babys kicking" she said as she looked at her hands that covered the top of the bump withh a smile ear to ear.

When she looked up the smile turend into a look of love and then one of shock and betrayle.

One woed escaped her now white lips "oz"

I know it's a little but of a cliff hanger but I could nt help myself it was so tempting its unbeliveable.

Ill update soon

bye


	6. Chapter 6

Loves little treat

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the main show

"oz" willow said with a slight hint of hurt in her voice. Oz looked the same but he was slightly more rouged and handsome. He had stubble on his chin and his hair was a orngy red and pointing in every which direction. He had a slight smile on his face when he looked at willow and when he saw her big baby bump he couldn't help but think "the woman I love more than anything is pregnant, is it mine?". of corse he had no right to think such a thing seen as he had left her not the other way round.

Everyone was silente as they looks either at willow to see if she was fine and not about to burst into tears or staring at oz to see if he was real or just a figgmant of there imagination.

"youre pregnante" oz said in an unsure voice trying to make her feel calm and not want to kill him.

"yeah 4 and a half months" she said in a quiet and shy voice. When oz heared the last part he new the baby was his but just to clarify he then asked "is it….. I mean ….. is it…" he trailed off and willow interupted. "yeah it yours" a small smill crept on her face when she said this.

Oz couldn't think of anything to say so instead he practicaly ran across the room and brought her into a bone crushing hug. Willow got brought into the moment and hugged him back. They both closed there eyes at the fimiliarity of there -one stopped them and just watched in awe, then slowly walked upstaires so they were out of the way but still in hearing distance.

Willow and oz didn't know how long they held there embrace. but when they let go everyone was gone the door was shut and ozs bag was in on the sofa, there was a slight stench of pop-corn in the air, so it was possitive there embrace hadnt been a short one.

They both stared into each others eyes and saw only love for one another, they were still in each others arms and then all of a sudden the baby kicked and they both winced as it hurt them both. A quiet chuckel escaped there lips and then they looked into there eyes again.

To break the comfortuble silence oz asked the girl he thought was the most beautiful and wonderful. "do you….. should we…. Do you wanna be with.. well…. Me?" he looked down waiting for her to turn him down with one shot.

But insteed she surprised him, and answered his question with a kiss. A long exotic, romantic and passonate kiss she had been waiting to give him all this time he had been away.

The kiss lasted longer than any other they had shared for a realy long time and she broke it off panting lightly with a smile on her face, "does that answer your question"

They smiled each other and were interupted with there friends wolf-wisteling and shouting 'finally'. Then it was a big group hug.

Non of them had felt this happy in a long time and didn't think they would ever again.

Hope you liked this chapter because this was the very first one I thought of and this Is what the story is baised around.

Ill update soon

bye


	7. Chapter 7

Loves little treat

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the show nor characters.

Willow was now 8 and ½ months pregnant, she and oz had come a long way since then. They owned a house that was nowhere near done but they had done the main rooms (kitchen, baby room, bathrooms, there room and there two spare rooms that were occupied by buffy and xander).they just needed to do the other rooms, but they were too busy fixing the mess of there garden and building a sturdy treehouse for there child. If your wondering about the wolf thing they had a sound proof basement that oz hanged in and he had gotten pretty good at controlling his beast side. He could now control the movements and the noses he made so some times he was let out on a full moon and just finished the house or backgarden as willow, buffy and xander (sometimes anya) slept. But the most important thing that had happened is oz and willow had fallen in love all over again, maybe even more and he had proposed to her but she declined on the fact that she thought it was just because she was pregnant with his child. But as the next few moths carried on she thought he was there because he did truly love her like he always declared, I mean she new he loved her but she never thought it was like when they were in high school. All of them had passed there exams with flying colours and xander even applied to start next year. Well in a few weeks. Everything was good, no amazing and non of them could ever stop smiling. Until willow shouted the one sentence they had expected in 2 weeks.

"oh my god, my waters BROKE!" she shouted the last words out of the pain of the birth.

Oz was to here first followed by the others who were faffing around wondering what to do next. Finally they decided to go to the hospital and 9 hours left they had a little baby added to the famous Scooby gang.

"hey little guy, I want you to meet your aunt buffy, uncle xander and aunt anya" oz said to the little person snuggled up in a bundle of fabric.

There was a room of awes as they saw the tiny person in his arms.

"what kind is it?" anya asked in her softest voice.

" a boy, willow wants to call him Daniel, after me can you believe it?" he asked with a voice full of happiness and glee.

"I believe every bit of it" buffy said with a tear of happiness running down her face, after he notice this like a second after it spilled over xander pulled buffy into a side hug and she just smiled up at oz.

"are we aloud to in?" oz asked the nurse that passed she just gave a stun bob of the head and all of them went to see a sleepy willow, who was still in a little pain from the natural birth.

"hey" willow said in a soft and very quiet voice. Oz handed her there son and bent down gave, her a long his on her forehead and stroked the side of her face at the same time.

"hey, you look good for someone who just gave birth" buffy said as the others interrupted her with "yes you look beautiful" from anya, a "did it hurt?" from xander and a mouth of words from oz that mouthed 'I love you'.

Willow heard and saw then all and answered each one with a quiet chuckle.

"buffy I'm fine and thank you but I don't feel so great, anya you need to get better art lying and xander it was the most painful thing I have ever experienced" willow finally looked at oz with a look of love in her eyes and said "I have never loved anyone like I love you and our child" with that they had a long passionate kiss and carried on with the rest of the night. They talked and enjoyed there lives together and carried on doing what they always did, friends and family all rolled into one. They were going to be ok, no they were going to be fantastic.

The end

With this I say I am sorry to say It Is the end of this story, I might make a new one carrying on from this but I'm not sure.

I hope you liked It and enjoy the first one of my stories.

Hopefully this Is the begins to a relay good streak of stories

bye


	8. flames AN

guess what? the flame girl/boy, is insulting all of my stories... well here a tip. don't like it, don't read it, don't review it. I wont have people bully me about something I'm passion-et about when there's one of you and a whole bunch of people who actually like y stories! mi a teenager, I'm not that great at spelling and yes, here and there i make a mistake with punctuation. but at least I don't make people feel like shit when I'm bored. so thanks. what next? call me fat? you really must be miserable if you get your kicks making other upset. or your probably a 40 year old virgin who will never be married because you don't treat people with an ounce of kindness or respect! I'm still in high school, what about you sweet-cheeks? so to everyone who reads my stories, if someone posts something like 'you and your story sucks. cheers' by (). delete it! they are not worth it. this is the last time I will acknowledged it.i just hope that person grows up. stop making people feel bad about themselves. trust me, i do that to myself enough. don't need anyone else to say anything! 


End file.
